


come and play

by prettyboy_parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Language, M/M, Peter is a rising pop star, Tony is a respected actor, short sex scene, slight daddy kink, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_parker/pseuds/prettyboy_parker
Summary: “I wanted to say that I love your music. Never was a soft pop guy myself, more of a metal listener, but something about you...” Tony laughs and Peter smiles knowingly.Releasing a music video of you doing a chair dance to a song about fucking in the backseat of a Bentley seems to have that effect on people.“I’m glad you like it, Heavy Metal Man.”orTony is an actor and Peter is a musician and here is their story.Inspired by the head canons from starkerforlife6969 on tumblr!





	come and play

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded words are article headings.
> 
> Italics in this format:
> 
> (Name): italics  
> (Name): italics
> 
> Are text conversations.

_Daddy material_ is  the first thing Peter Parker thinks when he sees Tony Stark in real life for the first time. 

 

It’s New Years Eve. 

 

He’s at this party in some friend of a friend’s mansion. His manager and dare he say close friend, Steve, has already ditched him and he’s  _ bored _ . Yes, there’s been small talk and he probably can flirt his way into someone’s pants but the guys here are just not doing it for him. And besides, he was already sulking the day after Christmas because he  knew he wouldn’t have a New Years kiss. Never mind a meaningful one at that. Peter can stand and sulk all he wants but his breath catches when he gets a glimpse of Stark in the dim lighting of the house.

 

There’s no way you could miss him. One, he’s one of the most sought after and famous actors in America, maybe even the world. Two, he’s  _ handsome _ . Like, an immediate semi handsome. Stop dead in your tracks kind of sexy. The broad shoulders filling out the black Tom Ford suit deliciously, chocolate hair with hints of gray slicked back, and his facial hair shaped clean. He’s laughing and talking, eyes squinting and wrinkling at the corners. A woman stands next to him, and through the alcohol Peter can recognize her as Natasha Romanoff, some kind of clothing designer. Athletic wear, is it? Peter huffs, racking his addled brain for some memory of what she designs.

 

He looks down, surveying his outfit of choice. He has skimpy black shorts on that hug his ass nicely. They show off his long, slender legs that he took _forever_ trying  to shave since there’s more skin than fabric on his body right now. Black Doc Martens cover his feet, giving him an inch or so in the height department. His favorite part of the outfit has to be the top. It’s a sheer, gray button up that’s covered with silver sequins. What can he say? He’s a bitch for sparkles. He probably took about 30 minutes trying to figure out what to accessorize with, settling on a silver Tiffany bracelet, and Cartier earrings and necklace. He even worked  extra hard on his light makeup. 

 

He notices black high heels make their way towards him and he looks up. He’s face to face with the redhead Natasha from before, Tony Stark behind her.

 

“Peter! I’ve always wanted to meet you.” She says with a smile, tearing Peter’s eyes away from Tony. 

 

“Oh! Me too. I love your yoga pants, by the way. Do wonders to my ass.” He giggles, and the older woman smirks.

 

“I aim to please with my products.” She says and steps out of the way. 

 

“You probably know who this is.”

 

Tony steps closer to him, stretching his arm out for a handshake.

 

“Hi Mister Stark,” He purrs, shaking his hand lightly, “It’s so nice to meet you.” 

 

He can’t help but feel a _little_ star  struck. 

 

“Right back at you, Peter. But please, call me Tony.” Tony lightly touches Peter’s arm at those words. 

 

Peter could probably collapse, but he decides against it. He knows how to flirt in moments like this, it’s in his  blood . 

 

Okay, maybe not. But it feels like it. 

 

“I wanted to say that I love your music. Never was a soft pop guy myself, more of a metal listener, but something about you...” Tony laughs and Peter smiles knowingly. 

 

Releasing a music video of you doing a chair dance to a song about fucking in the backseat of a Bentley seems to have that effect on people.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Heavy Metal Man.” Peter looks up at the man, trying to look as innocent but enticing as possible. 

 

“Who knows, maybe I’ll cover Iron Man one day and dedicate it to you.” He teases, sipping the fruity cocktail resting in his hand. 

 

Tony smiles again, albeit a bit taken aback by someone so young knowing of Black Sabbath. 

 

“Man, I’d give anything to hear such a beautiful voice sing a song like that.”

 

Peter looks away from Tony due to the praise. He quickly regains his composure and replies with a sassy,

 

“Anything?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Well Stark, I need a refill on my drink. Want to tag along?” Peter coquets, brushing his fingers along Tony’s exposed wrist.

 

Needless to say, they were in Tony’s bed before it even struck 12.

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

_ Tony: Was just informed there’s a sex scene in the next movie I’m filming. Think I should get the girl to call me daddy? Reminds me of you.  _

_ Peter: it’ll never be good enough unless it’s coming from me ;) _

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

Their first date was surprising. 

 

Peter may have expected a fancy restaurant or a high end bar from the seemingly stuck up actor. 

 

What he didn’t expect was to be whisked away in Tony’s Porsche and denied the address of where the date was. 

 

“Tony, where are we going?” Peter asks stubbornly, the older man not taking his eyes off the road. 

 

“That would defeat the purpose of a  surprise , pretty boy.” He chuckles.

 

Peter crosses his arms.

 

It’s definitely odd seeing Tony out of a $10,000 suit. He’s donned an old AC/DC t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. You only really see him like this in, what, paparazzi pictures? Peter should probably stop worrying about it.

 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of his name from the guy on the radio. 

 

“Never heard of him.” Tony jokes as his song “Whipped Cream” plays quietly through the speakers of the car. 

 

“Tony,” He scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

 

The car comes to a stop at the top of a hill.

 

“We have arrived.” Tony says and they both climb out of the car. 

 

He goes to the trunk of the car and comes back with a blanket and what looks like a cooler in his arms. 

 

He lays the blanket on the grass, gesturing for Peter to sit. He does, and Tony does the same.

 

“I brought something special from my cellar.” Tony tells him, fiddling with the zipper of the cooler. 

 

It reveals two glasses and a bottle of what looks like champagne. 

 

“ Veuve Clicquot , my dear. Here,” Tony hands him one of the glasses. He unwraps the top and pops the cork like an expert. He pours the drink slowly.

 

“Thank you.” Peter says softly, taking a sip of the fizzy liquid. 

 

“That’s good.” He tells Tony as he takes a sip of his own drink.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

They sit there for a while. They talk about everything under the sun. Their careers, their families, growing up, hobbies outside of music and acting, favorite restaurants, and so much more. 

 

They also end up making out, but who is Peter to complain? He’s straddling Tony, then lying next to him. It’s fun. But why wouldn’t it be?

 

On the drive home Peter writes an entire song on his phone.

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

** Peter Parker Strikes Again: “Champagne” Took 1 Hour to Write and Was Released the Next Day **

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

They start dating.

 

It takes the media by  storm . 

They never leave each other’s side.

 

They go everywhere. Bars, parties, premieres, album releases, if you see Tony you’re bound to see Peter glued to his side. 

 

They don’t try to hide anything, either.

 

In a dark corner in a bar or under a spotlight, Peter will be on his lap mouthing at his neck. 

 

People are obviously pissed at the age difference, as well as the stuck up energy they both radiate. 

 

But they’re really not. Stuck up, that is.

 

They spend days cuddling and cooking in the kitchen, Peter wearing Tony’s old shirts. They do charity work together, such as volunteering at soup kitchens and donating supplies to homeless shelters. Of course the big media sites don’t cover that stuff, but Peter could care less because he likes helping others.

 

And sometimes they  do dress up and go to all exclusive restaurants and Tony will spoil Peter, but it’s just how they live. 

 

And duh, Peter loves it, the gifts and the lingerie and sex toys that Tony gets him. 

 

He needs someone to show off to, anyways.

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

The first “ I love you ” is rough. 

 

They’re both crying, Tony accusing him of having a fling with his producer due to Peter fleeing at odd times throughout the day. 

 

Peter’s is sobbing, saying how he’d  _ never _ , and why would you ever think that he’s anything but a _cheater_. 

 

Tony says it, because he  _loves him so much_  and Peter knows how manipulative it is but he can’t help and collapse into his boyfriend’s arms.

 

He returns the phrase and cries, cries and cries and cries because he can’t help that he’s only 22 and  so fragile. 

 

They stay wrapped in each other for a long time.

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

“I’m taking you to Greece.”

 

Peter looks up from the book he’s reading. 

 

“Greece? Why?” He asks, meeting Tony’s deep eyes with his own.

 

He shrugs.

 

“Because I love Greece. And I love you. Why not?” He suggests as if it’s a good enough reasoning like visiting family. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

Tony laughs his deep laugh.

 

“Fine? You’re hard to please, baby.” 

 

-  ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

Tony proposes while they’re in Greece.

 

It’s sudden, and Peter is taken aback but of course he says yes, crying and blubbering and Tony _laughs_ and  slips the ring on his finger. 

 

It’s beautiful, the ring, not too flashy. A silver band with a smaller diamond in the middle. He loves it, like he loves _Tony_ , and he’s living out his 6 year old dream of being engaged.

 

And as they lie in the king-sized bed, Peter can’t help but cry because he’s so in love with the man curled up next to him.

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

**Tony Stark and Peter Parker’s Marriage Will Not Last: Here’s Why.**

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

Tony has to leave a month before the wedding for the end of the movie he’s filming. It’s a cop movie, and Peter’s not really allowed to know much of the details but he teases Tony until he tells him, anyways.

 

Of course he cries, because that’s all he ever does and he’s so fucking stressed.

 

Sure, they hire wedding planners but Peter still wants to be involved, and that takes a toll on him.

 

He stress-writes an entire EP that month, but never releases it.

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

_Tony: Hey baby! T-18 days until I see you. Kisses._

_ Seen by “Pete  ♥️ ” at 1:34 A.M _

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

The wedding is amazing. Peter feels like he’s in a dream the entire time, from walking down the aisle with his Aunt May next to him to his first dance with Tony.

 

It’s a small one, family and close friends only.

 

It’s perfect.

 

And of course, Peter cries and cries, because he’s not Peter Parker anymore. 

 

He’s Peter Stark.

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

** Album Review: Peter Stark’s  I’d Like To Thank The Academy **

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

Peter is horny. 

 

And he’s pissed.

 

Because his husband is out doing press shit and won’t answer his goddamn phone. 

 

Peter’s tried everything, from cheeky texts to mirror pictures and he _still_ won’t answer his phone.

 

He’s sprawled out on their California King bed that’s draped in expensive sheets when he gets his bright idea. 

 

Rolling off of the bed, he slips his boxers off and quickly rummages through one of his drawers and pulls out a pair of blood red lace panties. He puts them on underneath Tony’s oversized Black Sabbath shirt that engulfs his body. He checks his reflection in the mirror, fluffing his hair and putting on a quick coat of lip gloss.

 

Stacking some pillows at the end of the bed, he sets his phone against them and climbs onto the sheets. 

 

He tries out different poses and takes about 57 pictures. 

 

He settles on one to post, where he’s on his knees, biting his lip and lifting the shirt by his hip to show a flash of red. 

 

He edits it with his free editing app, because there’s some things in life he’s too lazy to spend money on. 

 

He posts the picture on his  verified Instagram account with the caption from his song “Come and Play.”

 

_I’m going crazy in this bed all alone._

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

_@pierceA1: forget him baby, I can take his place_

_@kittyshin: @anthonystark come get your man!_

_@summersoldier: holy shit where’s my lotion_

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

Tony is 2 hours into a press party when his bodyguard Happy pulls him aside. 

 

“Tony, I think you’re going to want to take a look at this.”

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

“ Daddy ,” Peter moans, slightly muffled by the way Tony’s pressing his face into the sheets. 

 

“Showing off your body like the slut you are baby,” He grunts while thrusting into Peter's ass. 

 

Peter whimpers and grips the sheets. 

 

“You can do it all you want, but at the end of the day,  you’re mine .” He punctuates his last two words with two snaps of his hips. 

 

After they both reach their climaxes, Tony wraps his husband in the soft sheets. 

 

“ ‘m in love with you,” Peter slurs, snuggling into Tony’s grip. 

 

“I‘m in love with you too, Peter.” 

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

**Power Couple: Peter Stark Drops Black Sabbath Cover That’s Dedicated to His Husband**

 

̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ » ̶ ̶̶̶ ̶ ̶

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congrats!


End file.
